Deep Thoughts
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Rei asks Kai the tough questions of their relationship together. ReiKai Fluff Simply, you can ask these kinds of Questions to your koi. -wink-


Blackie: Hope you like this one Rei: Blackie doesn't own Beyblade Blackie: Good neko, now read and review like good fans.   
  
Rei lied on his back upon the bed that he and Kai slept in. The Chinese boy was in deep thought, staring up at the ceiling in wonder. He lifted his head and flopped it back down onto the pillow and then sighed.  
  
He heard the door open and saw Kai come in, the bluenette was in a casual mood for some reason. Kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt, he sat down on the bed and looked at Rei, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much really." Rei said, still staying in that position, "Just thinking."  
  
"Thinking?" Kai said, turning around and kneeling next to Rei, "About what?"  
  
"About what might be ahead for us." Rei said. Kai rose an eyebrow, "You mean our future?"  
  
"Yeah...what do you think is going to happen, Kai?" Rei asked, Kai paused for a moment, then shrugged, "Well, I'm not really sure, of how I look at it, right now I was thinking too."  
  
"Hm? Thinking what?" Rei asked as the bluenette crawled on top of him. The Russian laid his head on Rei's chest, listening to the beating heart of his koi before responding, "Well, I was thinking of how closer we have been through all these months."  
  
"It's only been five months Kai, how much closer are we than from that first kiss?" Rei asked as the bluenette shifted forward and nibbled at Rei's neck. The Asian laid his arms back onto the pillow as Kai left butterfly kisses on the side of the Chinese boy's neck.  
  
"How much closer, Rei? Have you noticed that we haven't even left each other's sights after that faithful day?" Kai said as he unbuttoned his love's shirt, "You don't know how much you changed my life, Rei. You were the most cherished thing that has ever crossed my path."  
  
"I am?"  
  
Kai finished unbuttoning Rei's shirt and then nodded, "Of course, you should be the first person to even sense that. He then chuckled, "You can be quite naive sometimes."  
  
"So can you, Kai, so can you." Rei replied pouting. The Russian kissed Rei on his pouty lips and then said, "I guess we can stay naive like this for quite a while can we?"  
  
Rei nodded and kissed back, the bluenette deepening this kiss as his tongue slipped into his koi's familiar mouth. The bluenette lifted the Asian up into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around Rei's waist, both having a battle between their mouths. Rei broke the kiss and then whispered, "How much do you love me Kai?"  
  
Kai blinked for a moment, "You're asking me this question after so long? Have I not shown you how much I've loved you?"  
  
"Well, I want to know...if I'm doing something right." Rei said, blushing lightly. Kai thought for a moment and then chuckled, "Oh Rei, you don't know what things that just make me fall in love with you over and over again."  
  
Rei laid back down into the bed, "How so?"  
  
Kai leaned into Rei's body and nipped at his neck again before whispering, "The way you smile, the way you always pout when you don't get your way, the way you always give me that look when you're paranoid, the way you tease me with simple actions."  
  
The bluenette drifted to Rei's upper chest line and kissed the tanned skin, "The way you get aggravated with such small things, the way you are so overprotective, the way you lean on my shoulder when we sleep."  
  
Kai went lower as Rei asked, "You think about those are so important?"  
  
"Well, to me it is, but the one thing I love about you is your eyes." Kai said, looking at Rei eye to eye, "They're so gold, if I were a painter I wouldn't be able to match the color that makes your eyes golder than gold."  
  
Rei blushed, feeling tears of joy fill his eyes, "I'm....touched." Kai smiled and kissed Rei on the lips again, "I'm glad that you are."  
  
Rei removed Kai's shirt and tossed it to the floor, "But Kai, can I ask you this?"  
  
"Shoot." Kai said as he drifted back to Rei's chest, going lower as he did so.  
  
"Would you still love me if I was female?"  
  
Kai stopped for a moment and looked at Rei, "Of course, but why would you want to change the way you look Rei?"  
  
"I don't know. I just think that you're not satisfied with me." Rei said turning his head away from Kai's gaze. Kai placed his hand on Rei's cheek and turned Rei's face so that they were facing each other.  
  
"Don't say that, I am satisfied with you, Rei, more than satisfied. I love you the way you are, there's nothing I would want to change about you, not one thing."  
  
Rei smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Kai, you're so sweet."  
  
"I am, aren't I?" Kai remarked, raising an eyebrow. Rei smiled and placed a hand on Kai's cheek, caressing the flawless skin, "Of course, you're my sun, you warm my days with your gravitational pull. Without you, I would be surrounded by darkness. I would be lost without you if you weren't there to show me the way."  
  
Rei moved his thumb back and forth, feeling the warmth of Kai's face, "Your eyes are more unique than any other, Kai. Your eyes cast all others to shame. You have a heart of gold, and all the money in the world cannot compare to your heart, Kai."  
  
Kai could feel a blush rise on his cheeks, "I'm very flattered."  
  
Rei smiled, "I can tell, you're blushing."  
  
"No I'm not." Kai lied, turning his head, blushing even more.  
  
"Oh don't pull my leg, you're turning red by the minute." Rei said with a giggle, he then kissed the blush away, "But it makes you even more cute."  
  
Kai smiled and pulled Rei into another passionate kiss, both boys wrapped in each other's arms as they both laid on the bed, Kai ran a hand through Rei's hair, "So what do you think will happen in our future?"  
  
"Well." Rei said, curling up next the bluenette, "I was thinking maybe if our relationship goes on strong, which I do know it will, I want to be with you forever. I want to be with you and only with you, Kai."  
  
Kai stared down at Rei as the Asian leaned on his chest, "You mean-"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kai could feel his body shake slightly, "You really mean that? You really really think-"  
  
"Yes Kai." Rei said with a giggle.  
  
"You're serious about this? I mean....well....not that I'm disagreeing, but are you willing to do....well what they have to do?"  
  
"I'm willing to do anything Kai." Rei said, grasping the body that was next to him, "As long as I'm with you."  
  
Kai felt pride grow into his heart as he wrapped his arms tighter around Rei, pulling him more closer than before, "I'm willing to pay the sacrifices to be with you too, Rei."  
  
"I know you would, Kai. I would be more than honored to be a Hiwatari."  
  
Kai kissed Rei and then whispered, "I can just hear the church bells already...then going to our honeymoon."  
  
"Everyday with you Kai, is my kind of honeymoon." Rei whispered. Kai blushed lightly again. Rei giggled, "You're so kawaii, and so damn sexy."  
  
"Why thank you." Kai said as he lifted Rei's chin, "And you're so darn cute when you giggle like that."  
  
Rei snuggled against his koi's chest, "Really, Kai?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course."  
  
There was silence in the air. Kai then noticed Rei's eyes were closed. Kai then whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel, "Rei-kun?"  
  
Kai heard a soft mumble to acknowledge he was listening. Kai kissed the Asian's forehead and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Rei looked up, his golden eyes fluttered open, meeting scarlet crimson orbs. Rei felt tears fill his eyes. Joyful tears. Even though Kai said it everyday, Rei never heard him say it so sincerely.  
  
Rei kissed his koi, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he did so, Kai kissed back, a tear was also rolling down his cheek and meeting up to Rei's teardrop.  
  
They pulled away, just a little and Rei then whispered, "I love you too Kai, Aishiteru forever, Kai-koi."  
  
Kai nodded, "Aishiteru forever, Rei-kun." 


End file.
